Je m'inquiète pour toi
by Yukio4
Summary: Akashi débarque trempé et malade au gymnase du lycée Kaijou. Mais il refuse toute aide, prenant cela pour de la pitié. Seulement Kasamatsu voudrait lui faire comprendre qu'il s'inquiète simplement pour lui. Pour une bonne raison. AkaKasa OS


**Hello ! Voici cette fois un OS AkaKasa! J'adore ce pairing et j'aimerai le populariser, j'écris donc mon premier OS dessus ^^ Cela fait un moment que j'y réfléchis et j'ai enfin réussi à le finir ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Kasamatsu et Akashi ne m'appartiennent pas même si je leur fais faire ce que je veux ^^**

 _ **« Je m'inquiète pour toi»**_

Kasamatsu était seul dans le gymnase de son lycée. C'était vendredi soir, il devait être 18h passée. Tous les autres étaient déjà partis. Lui était resté pour s'entraîner encore un peu (il profitait car bientôt les 3èmes années se retireraient) et aussi pour s'assurer que tout était parfaitement rangé après. Il y avait en effet une inspection du gymnase la semaine suivante. Il décida qu'il était grand temps d'arrêter. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son visage avec son tee-shirt. D'après ce qu'il entendait depuis l'intérieur du gymnase, une averse venait de débuter… Il n'avait même pas de parapluie, ça allait être joyeux pour rentrer.

Il entendit la porte du gymnase s'ouvrir. Contre toute attente, se tenait sur le seuil, trempé… Akashi Seijuro ? Oui c'était bien lui, difficile de le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon. Il portait le survêtement de son école. Le capitaine de Kaijou s'approcha alors de lui, pour lui demander l'origine de sa venue pour le moins inattendue. Que viendrait faire le capitaine de Rakuzan dans le gymnase du lycée Kaijou ?

 **« Bonjour, Ryouta est là ?**  
 **-Non il est parti il y a de ça une heure.**  
 **-Il n'est pas repassé par là ?**  
 **-Non… Il s'est passé un truc ?**  
 **-Je l'ai croisé il y a un peu moins d'une heure dans un restaurant familial près d'ici. Nous avions un match d'entraînement pas très loin. Nous avons parlé et il est parti en hâte disant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire à son lycée. Mais il a oublié son portable, je suis donc venu le lui rendre.**  
 **-Je vois. Au pire, donne-le-moi. Je le lui rendrai demain à l'entraînement.**

Le rouge tendit alors le portable du blond au capitaine de ce dernier. Kasamatsu effleura la main de l'autre. Elle était bouillante et tremblait. Pourtant le rouge ne laissait rien paraître. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il allait aussi bien qu'il le laissait penser.  
 **« Je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici. Au- … »**  
L'empereur sembla avoir comme un moment d'absence. L'espace de quoi, une seconde, sa tête tourna et la prit dans une de ses mains. Par réflexe le brun esquissa un mouvement vers lui. Il lui effleura l'épaule gauche qui était brulante elle aussi.  
 **-Tu te sens bien ?**  
Biensûr, fidèle à lui-même le plus petit rejeta la main du plus âgé.  
 **-Oui, lui dit-il avec un regard froid. Occupe toi de tes affaires, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Kasamatsu de Kaijou.**  
 **-C'est pas de la pitié. J'vais pas te laisser t'effondrer devant moi sans rien faire.**  
 **-Je ne vais pas m'effondrer. Je ne suis pas faible au point de… m'effondrer… »**  
Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et tituba à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il ne se retint pas et tomba droit sur Kasamatsu. Ce dernier, surpris n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper et tomba avec lui.

Il avait l'air malin maintenant, assis par terre avec le capitaine de la Génération Miracle évanoui entre ses jambes, la tête posée sur son torse. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il observa son vis-à-vis. De la sueur perlait sur son visage, ses joues étaient rouges, sa respiration haletante par moment. Mais surtout, il était bouillant. Kasamatsu mit sa main sur le front de l'autre, il avait bel et bien de la fièvre. Aucun doute, il allait mal, contrairement à ce qu'il disait. Dans son état actuel, le prodige était complètement différent de l'image qu'il s'en faisait, ou plutôt que tout le monde s'en faisait. Mais il continua de le fixer, détaillant ses yeux clos, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ses vêtements trempés laissaient entrevoir sa fine musculature que le brun retraça du regard. Il reprit soudain ses esprits et secoua la tête. Il n'était tout de même pas en train de fantasmer là ?

Au bout d'une minute, voyant que l'autre ne revenait pas à lui, il essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser et hissa l'autre sur son dos pour le porter jusqu'au vestiaire où il l'allongea sur un banc. Il prit une serviette, l'imbiba d'eau froide et la posa sur le front du malade. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans son état et ne pouvait pas vraiment rentrer non plus de toute façon, vu ce qu'il tombait dehors. Sentant un coup de froid, le brun décida de prendre une douche pour se rincer (histoire d'éviter d'être dans le même état que l'autre le lendemain) et renfila son uniforme. Puis il s'assit à côté de l'autre, penchant sa tête au-dessus de la sienne. Il sentit ses joues chauffer. Le rouge était, bien que mal en point, mignon dans cet état. Il secoua la tête à nouveau. Il n'était quand même pas en train de tomber amoureux du capitaine de la GM ? Non impossible… Et pourtant…

Le rouge fronça les yeux, Kasamatsu comprit qu'il allait se réveiller. Il se redressa en vitesse et se releva. L'autre ne devait pas savoir que cela faisait 10 bonnes minutes qu'il fantasmait sur lui et le reluquait pendant son sommeil ! Il passerait pour un taré et un pervers.

Le capitaine de Rakuzan ouvrit les yeux et se mit en position assise. Il regarda autour de lui puis se tourna vers Kasamatsu.  
 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**  
 **-Tu t'es évanoui sur moi dans le gymnase. Tu es brûlant de fièvre alors je t'ai installé ici.**  
Akashi le regarda d'un regard méprisant.  
 **-Tu n'avais pas à te donner cette peine je vais bien. Je rentre chez moi** , déclara-t-il en se relevant.  
 **-Primo tu mens en disant que tu vas bien. Deuxio tu m'expliques comment tu vas rentrer ? Il n'y a plus de trains pour Kyoto à cette heure-ci.**  
 **-J'irai à l'hôtel dans ce cas.**  
 **-Tu as de l'argent ?**  
Le rouge eut comme un moment d'arrêt. Certes il avait un peu d'argent sur lui mais certainement pas assez pour se payer une nuit dans un hôtel plus un billet de train le lendemain. Il détourna le regard.  
 **-Tu peux venir chez moi je vis tout seul. Sa ne me dérange pas.**  
 **-Non merci. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Kasamatsu.**  
 **-C'est pas de la pitié, j'vais pas te laisser coucher dehors non plus !**  
Akashi allait répliquer quand sa tête tourna. Il savait très bien qu'aller chez Kasamatsu était la seule solution. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter à cause de sa fierté. Voyant très bien que son vis-à-vis n'était pas vraiment en état de refuser, le brun prit son sac et celui d'Akashi par la même occasion vu qu'il l'avait mis à côté. Il mit les deux en bandoulière et prit le rouge par le bras.

Seulement, Akashi ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter la pitié de Kasamatsu, ou du moins ce qu'il considérait comme de la pitié. Tous deux savaient que de toute façon, aller chez lui était la seule option du rouge. Il protestait mais faible comme il était il n'arrivait pas à se libérer de la poigne de Kasamatsu. Mais il finit par y arriver et en se dégageant, il recula de quelques pas et se retrouvant sur le bord du trottoir.  
 **« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, je te l'ai déjà-**  
Kasamatsu aperçut une voiture déraper sur la route glissante. Elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers eux.  
 **-Attention !**  
Il attrapa le bras du rouge et le tira vers lui de toutes ses forces. Ils percutèrent le rideau de fer du magasin juste derrière et la voiture finit sa course dans la barrière sur le trottoir, juste là où se trouvait le capitaine de Rakuzan quelques secondes plus tôt. Kasamatsu demanda alors :  
 **« Akashi, tu n'as rien ?**  
Ce dernier tourna la tête dans une direction opposé.  
 **« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant d'être compatissant à mon égard Kasamatsu. J'aurai pu me débrouiller seul, je t'ai déjà dit ne pas avoir besoin de ta pitié.**

C'en était trop pour le capitaine de Kaijou. Il prit son vis-à-vis par le col. Il avait bien envie de lui en mettre une pour lui remettre les idées en place ! Mais bon vu l'état du rouge le frapper ne serait pas la meilleure solution. Et puis ça restait Akashi Seijuro quoi ! Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mourir. Mais il lui cria quand même :  
 **\- T'as pas bientôt fini avec tes conneries! Et pitié par-ci pitié par-là ! Tu me fais pas pitié du con! J'suis inquiet."**  
Akashi écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Alors le brun posa sa tête sur le torse de l'autre et répéta :  
 **\- J'm'inquiète pour toi.**  
Le rouge ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était surpris. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui ? Et ce quelqu'un était un parfait inconnu. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Alors il lui demanda :  
 **"Pourquoi tu t'inquièterais pour moi ? Tu ne me connais quasiment pas, je ne suis personne pour toi"**

Le brun hésita avant de répondre. Il ne savait pas trop comment se justifier après tout. Pourtant une phrase lui brûlait la langue. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'il éprouvait pour Akashi. Ils restèrent environ une minute en silence avant qu'il ne se décide à avouer.  
 **« Parce que je t'aime ».**

Cette phrase résonna dans l'esprit du rouge. Kasamatsu s'inquiétait pour lui et l'aimait par-dessus le marché ? Il ne sut quoi répondre, bizarrement la phrase du brun lui avait fait chaud au cœur et avait fait se teinter de rouges ses joues pâles. Le meneur de Kaijou avait-il fait se briser en quelques heures le masque d'empereur fier, impassible et inatteignable qu'il avait mis des années à forger ? Il semblait que oui.

Après tout, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était aussi la première fois depuis le décès de sa mère qu'il se sentait aimé par quelqu'un. Jamais son père n'avait manifesté une quelconque inquiétude pour lui. Même le jour où il était cloué au lit à cause d'une forte fièvre alors qu'il avait 11 ans, son père était parti à une réception très importante et l'avait laissé seul au manoir, avec pour seule compagnie quelques uns des serviteurs qui étaient là pour veiller à sa sécurité. Le lendemain, Akashi était déjà contraint de quitter son lit, contre l'avis des médecins pour assister à une autre réception. Après tout, c'était mieux vu pour le dirigeant de l'empire Akashi d'être en compagnie de son héritier. Alors Seijurou était allé à cette réception, malgré sa fièvre et sa tête qui tournait.  
Jamais non plus son propre père ne lui avait montré qu'il était fier de lui ou ne lui avait manifesté une quelconque trace d'affection. C'était la première fois, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

Le visage de Kasamatsu était toujours posé sur son torse. Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et trempés puis se mit à parcourir son corps du regard. Distinguant malgré leur position les rougeurs naissantes sur le visage du plus âgé, ses vêtements trempés laissant entrevoir sa fine musculature. Plus il le regardait plus il sentait un étrange sentiment monter en lui. Etait-ce ce que les gens appelaient communément « un coup de foudre » pensa-t-il. Un éclair éclaira le ciel gris, comme pour répondre à son interrogation intérieure.

Alors la main d'Akashi remonta lentement jusqu'au menton de son vis-à-vis, le forçant ainsi à relever la tête. Il ne le fixa cependant pas dans les yeux. Son regard était en effet fuyant. Il rougissait, il n'osait pas le regarder. Kasamatsu venait quand même de se déclarer. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était !

Contre toute attente, le rouge scella ses lèvres à celles de l'autre meneur de jeu. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, ce baiser chaste ne leur suffisait déjà plus. Akashi passa ses mains autour de la taille du plus grand et mit sa jambe entre celles de l'autre avant de se coller plus à lui. Il passa alors sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son aîné qui lui ouvrit sa bouche. S'ensuivit un ballet torride entre leurs langues. Akashi se colla encore plus à l'autre, accélérant l'échange, le rendant plus passionné. Kasamatsu ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement. Il serra le tee-shirt de son vis-à-vis. Ils n'avaient plus envie de s'arrêter. L'échange dura quelques secondes encore mais ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Ils se fixèrent, la respiration haletante, les joues rouges. Akashi se sentit tourner de l'œil à nouveau, sa tête tournait. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de son désormais petit ami comme ce dernier avait fait plus tôt. Ce dernier l'enlaça alors, le serrant contre lui. Une minute s'écoula, puis deux.  
 **« Rentrons,** déclara Kasamatsu.  
L'autre se contenta d'hocher la tête. C'est main dans la main qu'ils se rendirent à l'appartement du plus âgé.

Une fois arrivé, Kasamatsu déposa ses affaires et enleva sa veste d'uniforme et la mit à la machine à laver.  
 **« Tu devrais prendre une douche Akashi. Tu es déjà assez malade comme ça.**  
 **-Tu ne veux pas y aller en premier ?**  
 **-Non vas-y. Je te sors des habits de rechange.**  
 **-Je te remercie. »**  
Le brun fouilla dans ses tiroirs et sortit un pantalon et un pull pour le rouge. Il lui sortit également un boxer qu'il n'avait jamais encore porté. Celui du rouge devait être trempé également vu le temps qu'ils avaient passé sous l'averse. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte de la salle de bain et posa les vêtements sur le lavabo sans pour autant rentrer dans la pièce. Il n'osait pas trop rentrer pendant qu'Akashi se douchait. Certes ils sortaient désormais ensemble mais, cela le gênait. Le rouge le vit quand même.

 **-Tu peux rentrer Yukio, tu n'as pas à être gêné.**  
Ce dernier sursauta. Entendre Akashi l'appeler par son prénom lui faisait bizarre et plaisir en même temps. Mais il était surtout surpris qu'Akashi ait deviné exactement ce à quoi il pensait.  
 **-Non, ça ira Akashi.**  
Il allait refermer la porte quand l'autre lui répondit.  
 **-Seijuro.**  
 **-Hein ?**  
 **-Je veux que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.**  
 **-D… D'accord…**  
 **-D'accord qui ?**  
 **-D'accord Seijuro !**  
Il referma la porte en la claquant. Il rougissait… Cela lui faisait bizarre d'appeler l'autre par son prénom désormais… Il n'aimait pas vraiment perdre le contrôle de ses sentiments et se mettre à rougir pour un rien… Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Pendant que le rouge prenait sa douche, Kasamatsu alla dans la cuisine et prit un doliprane. Il n'avait pas très envie d'être malade le lendemain. Il enleva ensuite sa chemise et entreprit d'au moins se sécher pour éviter d'attraper froid. C'est à ce moment qu'Akashi sortit de la salle de bain, habillé, une serviette sur les épaules pour éviter que ses cheveux encore mouillés ne mouillent son pull. Il s'approcha de son petit ami et l'embrassa, mêlant immédiatement sa langue à la sienne. Kasamatsu s'agrippa de nouveau à son pull, pendant que le plus petit le rapprochait au maximum de lui. Ils avaient besoin de cette proximité. Se sentir proche de l'autre, avec l'autre, c'est ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Akashi poussa, petit à petit, son amant sur le lit, se positionnant au-dessus de lui sans rompre le baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle. Le jeune empereur fixa son vis-à-vis dans les yeux, lui intimant : **« Yukio, faisons-le ».**

Ledit Yukio trouvait que leur relation allait très vite, trop vite même. L'autre pensait surement la même chose. Mais qu'importait. Il l'aimait et lui faisait confiance. Il ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il n'en avait pas envie car ce ne serait pas vrai. En guise de réponse, le brun passa ses mains sous le pull du dominant, commençant à le lui retirer. Ce dernier prit cela pour un feu vert. Ainsi se déroula leur première fois.

 _x-x-x_

-Atcha !

Kasamatsu se moucha avant de retourner s'enterrer dans son lit sous ses couvertures. Au final hier soir il ne s'était ni douché ni séché et il avait attrapé la crève pendant la nuit. Akashi, assis à côté du lit était, lui, en pleine forme. Kasamatsu ne savait même pas comment c'était possible vu son état de la veille... Le plus petit le regarda et lui offrit un sourire moqueur.  
 **« Ce n'est pas bien de rester sous la pluie trop longtemps.**  
 **-C'est ça fiche-toi de moi. A qui la faute d'ailleurs ?**  
Le rouge lui offrit alors un sourire qui se voulait compatissant. Le brun se retourna.  
 **-Si tu essaies de te montrer compatissant là tu le fais très mal.**  
 **-Ce n'est pas de la compassion,** déclara le rouge en se rapprochant de son petit ami, **je m'inquiète pour toi.**  
Et en plus il lui renvoyait les paroles de la veille dans la tête.  
- **Vas-y fous toi de ma gueule. »**

Le brun toussa à nouveau. Le rouge s'allongea à ses côtés, le serrant contre lui. Kasamatsu rougit. Il était heureux. Il était certes cloué au lit, mais il était avec Akashi et ils s'aimaient. C'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux. Il finit par se rendormir dans les bras de son petit ami.

 **Voilà c'est tout ! J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**


End file.
